1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method for making the same, and particularly relates to an LED chip package structure with high-efficiency light-emitting effect and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a method for packaging LED chips according to the prior art is shown. The method includes: providing a plurality of packaged LEDs that have been packaged (S800); providing a longitudinal substrate body that has a positive electrode trace and a negative electrode trace (S802); and then, arranging each packaged LED on the longitudinal substrate body in sequence and electrically connecting a positive electrode side and a negative electrode side of each packaged LED with the positive electrode trace and the negative electrode trace of the substrate body (S804).
However, with regard to the method of the prior art, each packaged LED needs to be firstly cut from an entire LED package structure, and then each packaged LED is arranged on the longitudinal substrate body via SMT process. Hence, the known making process is time-consuming. Moreover, because the fluorescent colloids 4a are separated from each other, a dark band is easily produced between the two fluorescent colloids 4a and the two LEDs 2a. Hence, the known LED package structure does not offer a good display for users. Moreover, because the package colloids of the packaged LEDs are separated from each other, a dark band is easily produced between each two package colloids and each two packaged LEDs. Hence, the known LED package structure does not offer a good display for users.
Referring to FIG. 2, an LED chip D is used to generate lateral projected light as a lateral light source that is applied to a light-guiding board M of a monitor of a notebook. Because the light-guiding board M of the monitor is very thin, a length 11 of a base S1 needs to be shortened. In other words, the length 11 of the base S1 is very short, the LED chip D can not get good heat-dissipating effect (the length 11 of the base S1 is limited by the thickness of light-guiding board M). Hence, the LED chip D is damaged easily due to overheat.